


Not Alone

by Ynius



Category: SKET Dance
Genre: Gen, some what kind of AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynius/pseuds/Ynius
Summary: One day, in the second year of Bossun at Kaimei School, he meets for the first time the student council. At first, he's angry at the reason. Then, he tries to escape. Then, he cries. That day, the schools finds out the tragic story of the twins- who never met before.





	

"Oi! Bossun! Wait a sec!"

"Hurry up, will ya, Himeko? That bastard of president sure has guts to call us."

A trio could be seen on the hallway walking toward the student council room. It was the Sket dance club, a club who helps people in need. They were called to the student council room for a reason unknow. Switch, who was typing on the keyboard, spoke through the laptop.

"Well, well, we have a mystery here, don't we, Watson?"

"Who the hell is Watson?! Are you trying to be Holmes?!" Asked angry the leader, Bossun. Of course, he never got angry at them, so it was just an act.

"Maa, maa. Let's leave it at that. You sure you didn't heard anything?" Asked the muscle of the team, Himeko.

"Yeah. He just used his sister to call us. Seriously, even since Saaya came to us for help, i was wondering what kind of president is her brother."

"Well, we're about to find out."

They opened the door and announced their presence. The council was gathered at a single table, the desk most likely being the main desk of the president.

There were two girls and two boys. That was weird. From what he heard from Captain, it should have been one more guy...well whatever.

"So? Mister President, what can i do for you?" Asked Bossun as he took a seat on the sofa for quests.

"Well, nice to meet you too, Bossun-kun. I thank you for helpimg Saaya ."

"No need. She was my client. I help those who need it. So i ask you again. What can i do for you?"

"Kakaka! Always to the point aren't you? Well,whatever. We've been noticed that suspicious activity was seen by someone who remained annymous. It seems that someone saw you breaking into the closed school library. Well? What do you have to say?" Agata put his hands in front of him suddently looking very dangerous.

"Me? Breaking into a closed room? Don't joke around. When was that?"

"Yesterday at 4 pm. That person said :"a suspicious person with a red hat entered the library that was supposed to be closed." When looking further into it, you were the only one we could find. We also showed your picture to that person and it confirmed to us that you were there."

"Impossible." Said Himeko and Switch together, going in front of Bossun. He looked strangely shocked. "He was in our club room yesterday. All day after the school was over. Saaya can attest to that."

"Hm? Then what? You say that someone else went there?" Asked Asahina ready to glare.

"I don't know about that. But Bossun never left the room." Said Himeko biting into her pelorin.

"Um-" began Bossun. Everyone's attention went to him. "Isn't there supposed to be another member?" He carefully looked at all of them.

"Oh,that's right. Tsubaki-kun isn't here yet. He went to the doctor to get his lentiles." Unyuu said looking at her friend. "Right, Daisy?"

"Yes. He lost his lens yesterday. As a result he got lost."

"But he should arrive soon. Why do you ask?" Asked Shinba the now open mouthed Bossun.

"His name is T-Tsubaki?"

"Yeah. But why?" Asked again Agata, feeling suspicious.

"Ah. Um... no. That's..." he lost his words. That was bad. Really really bad. If he's meeting him here, he won't be able to hold himself any longer.

Bossun couldn't say anything else because the door once again opened. It was Tsubaki. He felt like someone broke his heart under his feet. He looked just like her...Haru-kaa-san.

"President. I apologize for being late. I have something to report."

"Hm? What is it, Tsubaki?"

"Yesterday, when i got lost, i somehow arrived in the library. There, a stranger whom i didn't get to see his face told me where i was and helped me get to the student council room. When i wnated to thanks him, he was nowhere to be found. I want to thank him propely. All i know is that his voice was a little deeper than mine, and that he wore a red hat. Did you see him?"

The student council was looking strange at him. Then they sighed in union.

"W-what?"

"Ahh... i supposed that it was Tsubaki. Sorry, Sket Dance. I apologize for assuming it was the leader of your club."

"Ah, no. It's alright that you found out who was. But...a red hat? Wouldn't that be Bossun?" Mused Himeko. Bossun was trying to not turn and see the person whom he wanted to meet all this time.

"Sket Dance? Bossun?" Tsubaki asked confused.

"Ah. We assumed it was Bossun. So we wanted to ask him more, but then you came with the clarification." Said Shinba smiling apologising.

"Is that so? Then, i too apologize for the problem..." he lost his words. He just saw the red hat wearing student, who slowly turned to face him.

It was silent in the room. They all looked at Bossun. He was crying. Not with that stupid face, with a face that showed sadness.

"B-bossun? What happened?" Asked Himeko leaning a hand on his shoulder.

"Bossun! Are you alright?" Asked Switch panicked. They never saw Bossun cry like that.

"Ah, um... are you alright?" Asked Tsubaki trying to calm himself. Damn, why did he wanted to cry too? Just looking at this man was hard. And his eyes! 

"Sa...suke?" Asked slowly Bossun. The room tensed.

"Why... do you know my name?"

"We never called Tsubaki by his first name, so why?" Resoned Agata raising from his desk.

"You....really look the same..." Bossun made his way slowly to the still stunned man. The only person whom he would look close to would his dead parents.... but he never heard anything about them! So why would he know that?! 

"W-with whom?" Tsubaki wanted to make sure. Does this person know about his parents? If so, why?

"W-with our mother in heaven.  Sasuke! I tried to find you for two whole years!" He hugged the stunned man close to his chest. He knew that he most likely would confuse the boy, but he thought that it was enough. He just wanted to feel his twin close to his heart.

"Eh?!" 

It was a shock. No one expected that. Not even Agata. Himeko was muttering confused, with Switch close to her.

"W-wait a minute! Does-Does that mean that you know about her?!" Asked in a muffed voice Tsubaki.

"Sasuke. My name is Yuusuke. Our names mean right and left. The names our mother gave us on her death bed. I know quite a lot about her. My adoptive mother was our parents best friend. Sasuke. We are twins! We aren't alone anymore!" He exclamated as he hugged his brother tighter. He felt him relaxing and stiffing every other second. He felt like laughing. His twin couldn't decide what should he feel.

"A-are you really my t-twin?" Asked Sasuke, suddently getting bolder. He knew the answer in his heart. From the moment he met him, he felt a powerfull pain in his heart. The heart he now he knew he shared with this man.

"Y-yeah. Sasuke, Sasuke." Bossun chanted as he hugged his now crying brother, both falling on the ground.

Overwhelmed, the girls started crying. Then, the boy interfered and took them out of the room, letting the brothers have a moment.

"You knew about this?" Asked Shinba the laptop boy, as the girl was crying. The passeby were looking weird at them, but the wouldn't let anyone inside.

"No. All we knew was that Bossun was adopted. We never knew he had a brother, or that he was searching for him."

"We didn't either. I bet Tsubaki just found out too."

"It... was the first time i saw Tsubaki crying." Said Unyuu, wipping her tears.

They never commented back. They just listened to the crying Tsubaki, getting from loud enough to be heard from behind the closed door, to a sniffing mess. The soft comforming words from Bossun were painfull for them too.

It was the most painfull ten minutes they ever felt. When they heard Bossun's voice, they entered.

The first thing they searched was the twins. They found them on the sofa. Tsubaki was wipping his eyes, still holding on his brother's arm. The other one was more composed, but he still had red eyes.

"Well, sorry, everyone. I bet i gave you quite a scare, huh?" Said ashamed Bossun. His brother sniffed in agreement. He couldn't find his voice, not right now.

"Ah, umm... it's ok. But first, why don't you tell us about everything?" Asked Agata.

Bossun took out two pictures. One he gave to his brother, the other he put on the table.

"Sasuke, they are our parents. Kirishima Haru and Ryuusuke. See? I told you you look like her. You have the same natural beautiness as her. I look more like dad." The others quickly agreed. They were the spliting image of them. Sasuke began to cry again. "I always carry two photos with me. One for me, and one for you, if i ever found you. But now you can have that picture."

"How...did they died?" Asked Sasuke.

"I think you know about that already, but our mother died after naming us on the operation table. Dad... saved a child from being hit by a car. I already met him. He grew up and is helping people even now. Did you knew? Our mother shared our birthday. November 11th. I cried really hard when i read dad's letter toward mom. He was a sappy man." He chuckled happy. The girls once again teared. "Ah! Man, don't cry! Why do you cry?! Me and Sasuke need to cry, not you!"

"But! You idiot! Why wouldn't you tell us! We are an helping club, right?! Then we could have helped!"

"No. As the older brother, it was my job to find Sasuke. I didn't even knew where he was. If he was in this school, or this city. It wasn't a job the Sket Dance could have done. It was a job i should be doing." He hugged once again his brother, calming him a little. He fished Sasuke's phone out of his brother pants, and formed a number.

"Ah, hello, Tsubaki-san? I'm Fujisaki Yuusuke, Sasuke's brother. We just met, but can Sasuke stay with me tonight? He... have kind of lot to catch up. 17 years to be more exacly. Yeah. Yes. Thank you. I don't think he would come tomorrow to school. Yes. Yes. Goodbye."

He put the phone back, then called from his own. "Ah, mom? I found Sasuke. Yeah. Yeah. He comes tonight. Can he sleep there? Yeah. Thanks. See you."

He turned to his brother. "Sasuke, can you stand? As you heard, you're sleeping to my house. Everyone, i don't think that neither of us would come tomorrow."

"Y-yeah." Affirmed Agata.

Tsubaki fell asleep in his brother arms. Bossun smiled and scooped him on his back. He took theirs packs and as he left, he smiled to his friends, and Sasuke's friends.

"Don't worry. We will be fine. See you monday."

As they left, the whole school was looking at them. As told by them, Friday came and went and they never showed. Rumons flew, and the friends of the two clubs searched answers. But they never got any, just some sad faces.

Morning monday came, and everyone wanted to see the missing duo. They saw them walking with each other, side by side, in union, talking and laughing with each other. The red hat was absent from Bossun's head.

The twins were assaulted at the front gate.

"Whoa! Wait, wait, wait! Don't jump all at once! What if i bumped into Sasuke, and both fell on the ground?!"

"Bossun! You're already a big brother, aren't you?"

"I already was a big brother! And stop with those faces! It's disturbing!"

"Tsubaki! Did you had a nice time with your brother?"

"President! Please don't mess with my hair! And yes, i did. Me and Nii-san looked at the videos of our parents. Then we played video games. I also met his younger sister."

"N-nii-san?" They kind of got scared. Fujisaki already trained him?!" I-i see. That's good to know. But if he ever does some-"

"I'm not like you!" Said Bossun as he hit Agata on his head with his bag. "Sasuke is my younger twin. Of couse i would take care of him! Let's go, Sasuke, Himeko, Switch."

"Ah, Nii-san. Today i have to stay at school to finish my work. And i have to go back home..."

"I see. Well, we can't have your parents mad at me. We can meet in the morning to go together to school, alright?"

"Yes. Then, have a good day."

"Ah...Sasuke is a really cute brother." Said Bossun in the club room.

"And what would happen from now on?"

"Nothing. We can't erase those 17 years we've been apart. But we will get close to each other. My heart really skipped a beat when i heard Sasuke call me Nii-san. Ah! Thats right!" He took out a photo and showed it to them. "It's Sasuke! Me and Rumi got him in a dress with a wig! Mom almost cried!"

It was a blushing Sasuke, in a blue dress, with long hair, and a smiling Bossun. Sasuke was making a threat with a kitchen knife, but had his arms held by his brother.

"Soo cute!!"

"What's with that knife?"

"Hahaha... don't ask. It will leave a scar."

As the twins lived their lifes, the parents in heaven smiled to themself.

"See, Ryuu-chan. I told you Yuu-chan is a good brother for Sa-chan."

"But , man.... Sasuke looks really good in a dress! Almost as good as you, Haru."

The only response was a chuckle.


End file.
